


Twelve of the Best

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happier times before Willow's over-use of magic spelled the beginning of the end....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve of the Best

”Willow, what did I tell you about using magic for the simple things?!” 

The ringing slap to her rear end brought Willow up from the bed with a gasp, turning to look at her lover in shock. “TARA!!” She jumped up from the bed, clasping her stinging ass cheeks in her hand.

“T-t-t-t-too much?!” For a moment, Tara looked less like a dominating schoolmarm ready to lay a smarting dozen on Willow's rear-end. Willow thought about it for thirty whole seconds before the sting in her bottom turned into a strangely arousing, warming glow. 

“Um....... I've been a naughty girl?”

* * *

fin

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written F/F but this one wrote itself...


End file.
